


Bendy

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autofellatio, Come Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god," John muttered, his legs turning to jelly and his heartbeat pounding in his ears,</p><p>"Can this wait, John? I’m busy." Sherlock said with a coy smile, his tongue licking away the bead of precome which beaded at his tip,</p><p>"I-yes, It can wait..." John stammered unable to move from the spot where he stood in the doorway,</p><p>"In or out John, one or the other. Close the door in case Mrs Hudson walks in." Sherlock said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at Titles! 
> 
> Anyway. I got distracted and wrote this, it wasn't supposed to be about Autofellatio but its where my filthy mind took me so I apologise. Not sure if I'll do more, I might do if people want it I suppose...
> 
> Not beta'd, comments are welcome :) Thanks!

“Sherlock, why do we have a jar of toes in the frid – oh...”

John had walked into Sherlock’s bedroom finding it unusual that the bedroom door was closed so early in the afternoon, he had walked in unannounced not expecting to find… _this._

Sherlock was naked; his pale skin laying out on his expensive sheets. His shoulders pushed against the mattress but his legs were thrown over his head, and his tongue was lapping and sucking at the very hard, very red tip of his cock,

“Oh god,” John muttered, his legs turning to jelly and his heartbeat pounding in his ears,

“Can this wait, John? I’m busy.” Sherlock said with a coy smile, his tongue licking away the spot of precome which beaded at his tip,

“I-yes, It can wait...” John stammered unable to move from the spot where he stood in the doorway,

“In or out John, one or the other. Close the door in case Mrs Hudson walks in.” Sherlock said, his voice never wavering from his usual baritone.

John thought for a moment before stepping into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him he walked to the corner of the room where he could get the best viewpoint. He watched Sherlock’s curls bounce with every dip of his head to take the tip of his cock inside his perfect lips, his deliciously tight puckered ring winking at John as the older man watched enraptured.

Sherlock lifted his eyes and caught John staring, their gaze met and sparks ignited between them. Sherlock could feel his precome flowing freely now, he realised he was close but he didn’t want to end this encounter so early. He lifted one of his hands from the bedding, pressing his finger into his lips, covering it with spit before slowly trailing it over the curve of his arse, stopping at the tight hole before pressing a long, musician’s finger inside and locating his prostate efficiently.

He groaned low, his eyes fluttering closed as the feeling of bliss washed over his body. Sherlock looked at John again who was standing still, straight-backed as ever but flushed red. The colour of his face standing out against the light blonde tones in his hair. Sherlock smiled at the older man and his eyes were drawn to the prominent bulge which strained against the man’s jeans; Sherlock moaned and closed his eyes, worried that the thought of John’s erection would send him over the edge unexpectedly.

The younger man moved his lips over the tip of his cock again, licking and sucking harder the way he had practised for years. His tongue rested on his frenulum for a moment before sliding around the rest of the straining glans, desperate keening moans escaped his lips as he got closer; his finger still dipping inside his tightness to find the bundle of nerves which sent shivers down his spine.

Sherlock’s body stiffened and he groaned deeply; his finger holding still inside him as he began his orgasm and rope after rope of come unleashed itself into his waiting mouth. He continued sucking and licking at the tip to try to continue the amazing sensations before looking up at John whorishly and sticking out his white coated tongue before swallowing deeply and sticking out the now empty muscle with a smile.

With a huff of breath, Sherlock slowly extracted his finger from his insides, making ruder noises than was strictly warranted but enjoying the way John’s tongue flicked over his lip with every groan. Sherlock lowered his legs until he was laid out flat on his back, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat which Sherlock trailed his fingers through,

John cleared his throat as he looked over at his friend; his mouth felt dry and his head was spinning at the heady arousal which filled the small space between them.

“How did you learn to do that?” John chuckled.

“It's amazing what you learn in an all-boys school,” Sherlock said with a filthy grin before standing up and walking naked to the bathroom leaving John standing in an empty room with a ridiculously hard cock and a mind full of mental images.

 


End file.
